


Cheap Alcohol and Celtic Music

by LilSaphireMonsterGurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Crossdressing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M rated some of the time, M/M, Music, Partying, Rough Sex, more ships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaphireMonsterGurl/pseuds/LilSaphireMonsterGurl
Summary: Attack university, a home for college students during they're stay. Only 4 more years to go to school and to decide what you want to do with your life. But they're still kids, so the students will just have to push through the mistakes, and enjoy the fun that comes with college life. Alcohol, loud music, and parties almost every weekend between studying and classes, thats college.





	1. Gonna Start a Fire

**Title:** Cheap Alcohol and Celtic Music  
 **Pairing** : _Canons x Ocs_  
 **Chapter:** Gonna Start a Fire  
 **Category:** Attack on Titan  
 **Au:** _College_  
 **Word Count:** 6,366  
 **Rating:** _M_  
 **Summary:**  
 _It’s a brand new semester at Attack University, after hell week ends things get crazy, music, alcohol, dancing, and teens out of the house for the first time, put that together it can spell trouble, or a kick ass party to start off the year. New year, new friends, new interests, and new secrets. But come monday and it's back to class. Lets see how this year will turn out._

**September 10th**

Hell week was almost over, and every Fraternity and Sorority House on campus were preparing to throw their own party, and every college student who was out of the house and away from their parents for the first time were itching to let loose. Attack University, was one of the biggest institutes in the city, of which had a large variety of classes, and multiple Frats and Soro scattered across campus, best part was most places were a walking distance from the ocean, too bad it was getting cold though.

Both the boys and girls dorms and on campus houses were a buzz with excitement for those who were away from home for the first time, many very eager and ready for a night of partying and alcohol. The senior students, Reiner and Bertholdt who had already been apart of college life for a year, made sure to lay down ground rules for hell weeks first party of the year.

The group of boys had met up at Reiner, Eren, and Jean's place to drive to the party together.

"Why can't we just throw our own party?" Jean complained, "Our place is big enough and we're going to another frat across campus for a party, it's so stupid." There were quite a few of the house mates going out for the party at the other side of the big campus, word was the Titan house, which was run by Eren's older half brother, Zeke, always had awesome parties.

"You can just stay here than." Eren snipped at the taller teen. "What?" the copper haired teen turned to him scowling.

"Do you wanna spend 3 hours cleaning up the aftermath?" Eren sighed, really not in the mood to deal with him as he leaned against the wall, "Yea, I'm with Eren," The huge blond agreed as he walked by. "I for one don't feel like cleaning if everyone trashes the house, so we're going off campus," Reiner told them hoping those two wouldn't go at it, "Besides, word on campus is that the Titan House throws the best parties." he said putting on his letterman jacket with the houses insignia on it. "Some pretty hot chicks hang out there too."

"Fine, but the party better be a good one."

"Like I said, you can stay here, Horse Face."

Marco was quick to get between the two before something broke out, "C'mon guys, calm down," he chirped with his usual smile, "We're all friends, here." Both boys just glared at each other, wondering if splitting the rent was really worth dealing with one another.

"Should we even be going to a College party? I mean isn't it a little dangerous?" Armin squeaked worried, in high school during their final year in health class watched a video about the dangers of underage drinking at a college party. "It'll be alright, just don't drink the punch or the jell-o shots and you'll be fine," Jean said with his 'Know-It-All' tone, the jackass. "There's a little more to it then that, Jean…" Bertholdt added softly he was a little nervous to go, he wasn't one for crowds, but if Reiner and everyone else were going, he didn't want to be home alone.

"Don't worry man," the large blond said patting his tall friend on the back, "We can make sure they get home safely," Reiner said with a warm smile, "I am the big brother after all."

"C-Come on Rei, we're all college students now," Berthold stuttered, "We don't need someone to walk us home like kids. I can handle getting everyone home on my own…"

"Yea, but there's a number of ways those guys could get drunk stupid, or drugged, and it's my job to make sure those dorks are alright," the blonde said patting his friends back. "You're always the one to do it, so I might as well help this year." The blond added recalling how they're high school parties often were, especially if Ymir was throwing it, girl always knew how to get alcohol.

"Unless-" he smirked, "You're planning to go back to the dorms with Annie," the taller man blushed until his face was bright red, and like always, he let out a bunch of bullshit rambles about how he didn't like Annie like that, even though everyone (but Annie) knew other wise, the guy was like an open book. And Connie didn't waste any time teasing him, making the gentle giant blush darker and ramble more. "Sasha said the girls are on they're way there to, so we better get going," Eren told them putting his phone back in his pocket. "Alright everyone, get in the truck!" Reiner shouted walking outside, Bertholdt right behind him, as usual, and the house brothers that were attending the party piled into the back of Berthold's truck.

...

"I hate hell week," Sophie sighed to her sister as they walked down the street from they're on campus dorm, "Just be glad you're not part of a sorority, or you'd have to do all the weird crap they make you do just to be part of the house." Rose reassured as her little sister held her hand. "Yea, but still-" The two shared a dorm room that wasn't far from the frat house they were walking to. "Don't get cold feet on me now, we're halfway there."

On the way there, they passed by a few other houses, and it seemed like every one of them were overflowing with lights, music, and the smell of cheap booze, but that's how college parties usually were.

The Titan house how ever, lived up to its name, being one of the biggest houses on campus, and definitely had one hell of a party going on too.

The two sisters walked along the side walk to the frat house, the younger one dragging her feet as they walked up together, "I don' think I shoula go in…" the younger sister sighed nervously, "It'll be alright Sophie," her older sister reminded her. "I'll be there to, and you have that pepper spray you always carry with you." she reassured her younger sister. The two had already spent and hour getting ready and it was apparent the younger of the two was getting cold feet. "You'll be just fine, I promise," the older one said and they walked in together. Before deciding to part ways, "Cheers," The older sister said patting her little sister's head. "Cheers…" the younger one sighed.

...

The moment they arrived, Bertholdt parked the truck, and not a moment later the other's bolted out of the car, both excited and nervous as Reiner yelled after them, but they obviously weren't listening. The two oldest looked at each other and sighed before following them in, those bunch were a heap of trouble waiting to happen if someone didn't keep an eye on them.

The music was blasted, and the party lights were flashing. The air was thick with the smell of alcohol. The place was so crowded people were hanging out on the front and back porch. Yea, this was a real college party.

Reiner walked around through the rooms with Bertholdt following close behind him, the older blond wanted to make sure he knew where everyone was at the moment before having fun himself. He had been the big brother type most of his life, even before Annie's dad married his mom when they were kids. As they pushed through the crowd of people Reiner kept an eye out for his friends every so often, stopping to get a drink every now and again.

Sasha and Connie were pigging out on the snacks; and he hopped they would avoid the jell-o shots and spiked punch. Meanwhile Mikasa, Eren, and Armin had found one another and were kind of off to the side chatting, but that was no surprise. Reiner let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head and continued his walk, Bertholdt right behind him.

Ymir and Historia were on the dance floor having a good time together, he was still a little jealous that Ymir had gotten the girl, but he was happy for them too, he could see that they really loved each other.

Annie was leaning against a wall scaring off anyone who got too close with her usual scowl, though Reiner never had to worry about her too much, he and Bertholdt chatted with her for a bit before departing again. And Jean and Marco were chatting with a few girls who had walked up to them, Jean was probably looking forward to bringing a girl home, if that was possible with his arrogant and snobby attitude. Reiner made a bet with Eren earlier that Jean would get slapped before the night ended.

Though it was a little hard to squeeze through the crowd of people, especially when you were as big as Reiner and Bertholdt, that and the fact; some of them were rude about it when they bumped into them, the two managed somehow. The two friends chatted with one another for awhile, trying to hear each other over the loud music, before they decided to get some refreshments at the snack table and take a break from walking.

"I really hate how loud these parties are…" Bertholdt sighed, after opening a can of soda and took a sip, and noticed the blond was slightly preoccupied. Reiner could tell from the looks he was getting, he had caught the eye of a few college girls, and the blond couldn't help but smirk, come to think of it, it had been awhile since he got laid.

Though than again, he still had to keep an eye on everyone, "Uh, Reiner..?" the tall brunette said interrupting the back and forth going on in his friends head, "What, did you say something Bert?" Reiner asked snapping out of it, and Bertholdt just sighed brushing it off as the blond got distracted by a pretty girl waving to him.

"Um, ya know Bertholdt, you don't have to stick with me the whole time," Reiner perked up, waving back to some of the girls making them giggle, "You could always go talk to one of the girls here, I'm sure plenty of them find you attractive." he chuckled when the tall boy blushed and strutted. "C-C'mon Reiner…" he groaned. That was a little outside Bertholdt's comfort zone. "I mean it; it has been awhile since you were on a date."

That was true, "Yea I know…" Bertholdt sighed as he noticed how many couples were attending the party, feeling a little jealous. Reiner patted his back, and the brunette smiled. "Just try and at least talk to a girl you don't know, you don't have to ask her out."

A with short bleach blond hair soon made her way up to the blond in a tight green dress, and a pair of incredibly uncomfortably looking high heels. The girl was pretty quick to get handsy with him, pulling him away from his shy friend and over to the wall, flirting with him the moment her mouth opened. To be polite, Reiner talked to her, glancing up to check on his friend, who hadn't moved from his spot, looking a little lost. _'He'll be fine…'_ at least Reiner hoped so.

"Do you play sports?" the girl asked smiling up at him, "Your muscles are huge…"she purred to him with a flirty smile, "I played football in high school, plus I work out at the gym," Reiner bragged, unable to help himself, the girl was pretty, but she wasn't really his type, hell she didn't even introduce herself before clinging to him. _'She's a slut…'_ the blonde thought quietly, he could just tell by the way she looked at him, and the way she was just clinging to his arm. Soon the girl started talking about herself, fishing for compliments and praise from the yellowed eyed teen, who really wasn't into the conversation, but wasn't sure how to get away from her.

Reiner glanced across the room for a moment when someone really caught his eye.

A few feet away was a tall young woman with beautiful long curly dark hazel brown hair, pulled back in a downward ponytail with a candy red scrunchy. Her bangs were parted at the side and framed her freckled face perfectly with pins keeping them in place, her ears were pieced too, two golden rings in the shell of her right ear, and one in the left, her brown eyes were sharp and fierce, the red eye shadow really brought out the slight red tint to her eyes, she was gorgeous. Reiner pulled away from the bleach blond, excusing himself as he walked over to the brunette girl. Usually Reiner liked petite girls, but something about this girl really caught his eye, and the closer he came to her, the better of a look he got.

She had a great figure, a nice thin waist, and was plump in all the right places, just how he liked. She was dressed in a candy red tube top, showing off her nicely shaped breasts and toned stomach, with a tan long sleeved jacket pulled over it. She wore a matching tight mini skirt that clung to her hips and ass perfectly, making him lick his lips, and the high heeled cowgirl boots were a nice touch too. The skirt really showed off her ass and thick thighs, he couldn't stop staring, her long legs were wrapped in thigh high socks that matched her top, the outfit was put together so well, and suited her too, and it made him lick his lips with hunger.

 _'Damn…'_ he gulped as a smile curled his lips.

He reached out and took a hold of her arm, getting her attention. "Hey," he purred getting closer to her. The brunette looked up at him, and he couldn't help gulp again as her fierce red tinted eyes looked into his golden ones. "Dia dhuit _(Hello)_ ," she purred as her red painted lips curled into a seductive smile. "I'm Rose, Rose Evergreen," she introduced herself, and that's when it donned on him. If he remembered correctly, this girl was also the dean's god daughter or one of them at least, he had seen her around, but she was a lot hotter up close, and her name, it's suited her so perfectly.

He could hardly say that this was the first time he had had his eye on the young Irish woman.

"I'm Reiner Braun," the huge blond introduced back as his hand slid along her arm to gently hold her hand. He could feel the rough calluses on her palms and fingers, her skin was darker compared to his too, he liked it "It's nice to meet you," he hummed bringing her hand up to his lips, and he kissed her knuckles.

"Likewise…" Rose smiled, and after talking for a short time about nothing particularly special, Reiner leaned in slowly, when she didn't pull away, or try to stop him, he kissed her gently. He could taste the spiked punch on her lips as her red lipstick stained his own lips as she kissed back. He didn't care about her lipstick though, her lips were warm and soft against his, but it was different from when he kissed other girls. It was warmer and sweeter. He held the back of her head as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, neither of them caring that anyone saw them as their kiss became more passionate.

After what seemed like hours, the two pulled away, and Reiner willingly followed her into a vacant room, both becoming to impatient. The room was pretty bare, due to no one currently occupying it, lucky for them. After pulling him inside, Rose turned away, and locked the door. The blond smirked and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as his head ducked down, "We're here now… so why don't we have some fun.." he hummed softly as he started to kiss her neck. Rose let out a soft moan as his lips grazed her sun tanned skin, this was going to be fun, they both thought.

...

The younger Evergreen sighed as she walked out to the porch, the party was getting to loud, and the people were crowding too much, if Peaure and Ilse weren't also at the party, she would have just left already, they had txted back and forth to one another the whole time, barely even seeing one another through the crowds. The three of them ran a campus blog together, where and what happened at parties and raves, the best studying tips, great places to eat around the city to help newcomers find their way, stuff like that. Ilse gathered info, Peaure edited and added some flare so it was a good read, and Sophie took pictures.

She leaned against the porch railing, looking out across the visible on campus living area as her camera hung around her shoulders. The music wasn't so bad outside, and all the lights were kind of pretty, so she decided to take a few shots, and right in the middle of one, a tall young man walked out and sat on the steps before someone bumped into him as they ran down the steps, making him spill his can of soda on himself. "Aw jeez..!" the young man groaned.

...

The tall brunette let out a sigh as he watched his friend from across the room, it was moments like these he wished he could be a bit more bold like Reiner was, most of the time, whether it was parties, or hanging out at the bar, most people never seemed to notice him despite how tall he was. Bertholdt couldn't remember the last time he had asked a girl out, though to be honest, a lot of times when he tried they'd just end up walking away, not even noticing that he was talking to them, it really sucked.

Reiner on the other hand always seemed to get people attention, especially in high school.

Feeling pretty out of place, and a little lonely, Bertholdt scanned the room for someone to talk to, Reiner was right, he didn't have to ask a girl out, he just had to talk to one for a bit, at least he hoped he was right. Its not like he ever dressed flashy, in fact Reiner had picked out his party outfit before they got there, a plain black shirt with a wide collar and sleeves that ended at his elbows tucked into a pair of slightly tight jeans that were worn a bit at the knees, and dark brown boots that stopped half way up his lower legs, an attempt to get him noticed, which didn't seem to be working so far.

The tall teen started to walk around, after failing a few times at trying to start up a conversation. Ymir sometimes teased him about how weak his presence was, and that it was a waste no one seemed to notice how handsome he was. He had to admit, it was a little lonely, as kids he always had Reiner and Annie by his side, but now that they were older, they had lives of they're own. People always seemed to flock to Reiner, completely ignoring him like he wasn't even there.

Bertholdt let out another sigh and went out to the porch and sat on the steps, staring at the ground, but than of course it was his luck that someone would run past him, bumping into his arm, and knocking his half drunk can of pop out of his hand, causing it to spill on his lap. Of course, why wouldn't that happen when he wasn't already close to sulking?

Why did bad things always happen to him when he just wanted to sit quietly and actually be ignored…?

"Hey-"said a gentle voice with a noticeable Irish accent, "A-Are you alright..?" Bertholdt turned slowly as a small hand held out a soft pink hanky; his grey-green eyes traveled along the girls arm and up to her face, which had a slight worried look painted on it. The brunette's eyes widened as he gulped, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

His eyes took in every detail of the girl before him, she was petite, with ivory pail skin that was sprinkled with freckles under her eyes, along her slender neck, and her frail shoulders. Her hair was long and fell past her shoulders, looking like black silk, her bangs framed her soft face, parting to the right and curtaining over her left eye. The eye that showed was a deep cinnamon brown with long eyelashes, and her lips were a glossy pink, parted slighting in a worried frown, _'She's… really cute…'_

"Um…" she squeaked slightly snapping him out of thought, "Are you alright..?" she repeated, and Bertholdt's face reddened more, _'Oh god…! Was I staring…?!'_ Reiner had told him a number of times he stared to much, what if he freaked her out?!

"Y-Yes..! I'm fine…" he answers taking the hanky to clean up the spilled soda from his jeans. "Thank you…"

The petite girl smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, revealing a pair of gold earrings in the shell of her ear. "No problem…" the black haired girl sat on the steps beside him, and Bertholdt glanced at her, trying his best not to stare at her.

"M-My names… Bertholdt," he managed to get out, as he looked her up and down, still blushing. "I'm Sophia, but I prefer Sophie, if you don't mind…" she chirped giving him a small smile.

She was dressed in a black short sleeved belly shirt that hung off her shoulder, with what he assumed was a hot pink tank top under neither that kept her flat stomach showing. To go with her top she wore a pair of baggy hot pink pants that hung around her wide hips, a black belt keeping them secured there, and a pair of black sneakers with matching hot pink laces. It was a cute outfit, and looked really nice on her slender form, Bertholdt shook his head, feeling embarrassed that he was starting to stare again.

"So why aren't you inside with everyone else..?" he asked, she looked like she was dressed for a good time, and she was pretty too, so he wondered why she wasn't.

"It's not really my scene…" she sighed pulling one of her knees up to rest her chin against. "It's too loud in there, and there are too many people…" Bertholdt nodded in agreement, "Y-Yea, same here…" her accent was so cute, he thought to himself.

"So what's your major..?" Sophie asked looking at him.

"I'm taking a few different classes involving animals," the taller teen said rubbing his neck, "I kind of want to be zoologist…"

"Whoa really? Sin iontach! _(That's wonderful)_!" the irish girl chirped happily as a pink blush bloomed on her cheeks like soft pink phlox flowers, and Bertholdt's face turned bright red, she was so cute! "Y-Yea… I love animals, especially owls and seals, so..." Bertholdt stuttered smiling as he twitled his fingers bashfully.

"I think that's pretty cool, I'm photography major," Sophie explained, "I love takin pictures, so if I'm ever in town, ya wouldn't mind lettin me take pictures of the animals you look after would ya?" she smiled playfully, making them both chuckle. "I don't see why not, sure," Bertholdt agreed finding it start to get easier to talk to her.

As the two talked more, she showed him the pictures she had taken on her digital camera, sitting closer to him so he could see, and for once, Bertholdt didn't feel so nervous being so close to a pretty girl, not even when they're shoulders touched. He could feel her warm through their clothes, it was nice. Sophie seemed like a quiet, sweet, and a little shy, she was so tiny compared to him too and he couldn't help but find her to be as cute as a fawn, he always did have a soft spot for small cuddly creatures after all.

...

_I remember when you said your father's asleep_ _  
_I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea._ _

With the door locked, and the music blasting, no one could hear the lustful moans that filled the room. A few articles of clothing tossed carelessly on the floor, Rose's jacket, and Reiner's orange hoodie, as well as their shoes, and his olive green t-shirt.

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_ _  
_And lie here with me,_   
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_   
_And lie here with me._ _

Rose was seated comfortably in Reiner's lap as he kissed her neck, his hands wondering her body slowly. "Mmh… Rei…" the brunette purred as she ran her fingers through his short blond hair, his hair was so nice and soft, and she loved the smell of his shampoo when she nuzzled the top of his head. The blond trailed his kisses down to her chest before nuzzling her warm cleavage with a sigh.

_Here we go,_ _  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_   
_To the beat,_   
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_ _

"You smell really good…" he sighed making her blush as one of his hands traced her spine with a gentle touch, causing shivered to run though her, until his fingers brushed against the candy red hair tie, Reiner gently pulled the tie out of her curls. The blond student stroked her face as she smiled at him, tenderly cupping her cheek as he gave her a small peck on the lips.

_Is this love_ _  
_Or,_   
_Just sexual desire,_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

The Irish woman kissed the top of his head tenderly as he nuzzled under her chin affectionately, one hand rubbing gentle circles on the back of his neck. She could feel his cock strain against his blue jeans as it twitched, as if begging for attention. To comply, she started to grind her hips against his, rubbing they're neglected sex organs together, making both college students moan out as they're bodies began to heat up.

_I remember drinking as the stars were falling,_ _  
_I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed._ _

"You're so beautiful…" his deep voice moaned at the friction. "Reiner…" she whispered before bringing the other down for a passionate kiss. Her lips moved against his gently as he ran his thick fingers through her silky tresses, and caressed her head tenderly.

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_ _  
_And lie here with me,_   
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_   
_And lie here with me._ _

Rose's arms wrapped around his neck holding him closer as they're bodies moved against one another's, she could feel every detail of his body as they're forms shifted and molded together.

_Here we go,_ _  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_   
_To the beat,_   
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_ _

Rose could feel her body begin to throb ever so slightly, growing more unbearable as the moments passed by slowly. Reiner was gentle when kissing her, but it soon became passionate as his harden length, which was still confined under his now tight jean, pressed against her lower stomach. The blond pressed his tongue against her lips, eager for entrance, which Rose gave him without hesitation, both letting out blissful moans as the kiss deepened, starting afire within they're stomachs.

_Here we go,_ _  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_   
_To the beat,_   
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_ _

His tongue wondered her mouth eagerly, tracing along her teeth, the inside of her cheeks, and pressing against her tongue. Rose let out a gasp when she felt him begin to grind against her again, as sweat began to form on they're bodies, she could feel his desperation for friction, her body felt the same way as her inside's throbbed desperately to be filled, the sensation almost made her loose control of herself, but she wanted to drag it out, a little longer.

_Is this love_ _  
_Or,_   
_Just sexual desire,_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

"Rose…" Reiner murmured holding her hips as he moved his hips against hers. "Does it feel good…?" she purred softly, but Reiner could only nod. Usually her one night stands weren't so gentle and patient; she'd get off and leave after she was satisfied. But Reiner was different; Rose wanted to tease him, to see the hulking blond beg for her, and most of all, she didn't want this to be a one night stand, she would prefer having something passionate with him, other than a sexual desire.

_Here we go,_ _  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_   
_To the beat,_   
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_ _

He started to slowly pull down her top until it fell limply around her waist as he looked down at her with those champagne gold eyes; they had such a warm glow to them, and such a gentle stare, she couldn't remember the last time someone else had looked at her like that.

_Is this love_ _  
_Or,_   
_Just sexual desire,_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

Rose moaned softly when she felt his hand gently massage her breast as his lips gently sucked on the other, "Mm…!" she moaned as his tongue rolled over the sensitive bud, his rough fingers toying with the other. With a slight push, Rose fell on her back slowly as Reiner lay on top of her between her legs, her dark hazel curls fanning out on the pillow and around her neck and shoulders.

_Taking chances in the back of your car,_ _  
_We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,_ _

"I want you…" he gasped, his face now red, and his voice filled with need as Rose gently wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow. His trailed kisses a long her chest, her toned stomach and finally he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down; tossing it aside with the rest of they're clothes. Her candy red panties that had gone with the outfit were now soaked through from her excitement as he pulled them down, with her mini skirt. She was now completely naked before him as the blond towered over her, heated lust glowing in his eyes as she stared down at her like a hawk.

_S.O.S._ _  
_So obsessed,_ _

She had a nice even tan everywhere he looked, on her right hip was a Celtic knot tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon, earlier he had noticed she had a Celtic knot on the back of her neck, and one on both upper arms where they connected to her shoulders in the shape of paw prints, he thought it was pretty hot, they looked good on her skin.

_Oh you make me such a mess,_ _  
_Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?_ _

"You're soaking…" he pointed out chuckling, "I doubt you'll need much preparation…" Reiner growled as a smirk curled the corners of his mouth, making a bright red blush bloom on Rose's freckled cheeks. The brunette, feeling to anxious to wait, slid her fingers inside her heated caver which pulsed and twitched around the two digits, letting out soft moans as she moved her fingers at a slow pace making the young adult above her lick his lips with hunger. "God your gorgeous Rose…" he muttered as he worked on his belt buckle, and once his zipper was undone his fully hardened length was free of it's confines, and her red tinted eyes widened, swallowing a gulp as her mouth started to salivate.

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_ _  
_And lie here with me,_   
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_   
_And lie here with me._ _

She had expected him to be big, but never imagined he would be larger that 6 inches, and so thick as well. As Reiner watched impatiently as she masturbated in front of him, the blond opened his mouth and let his saliva pool into the palm of his hand before spreading it along his twitching penis, getting himself ready for her. "Sorry…" he grunted, "I don't have a condom… or lube…"

_Here we go,_ _  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_ _

"It's ok..." she gasped watching him as closely as he watched her, "'m on the pill… don' worry…"

After what seemed like hours, Rose pulled her hand away from herself and held her dripping fingers out to the man before her, who happily took them into his mouth, letting out a moan as he sucked her fingers dry, loving the taste of her. "Ready…?" did he even have to ask?

_To the beat,_ _  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_ _

The large blond positioned himself against her entrance between her legs, which she wrapped around her waist, forcing him inside without warning, "A-ah…!" Reiner choked out, surprised as her body wrapped around his already sensitive dick, squeezing him tight as she sucked his meat staff greedily.

_Is this love_ _  
_Or,_   
_Just sexual desire,_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

Almost loosing his balance, Reiner leaned against his hand, letting out hoarse pants, trying to adjust; it really had been awhile since he was last with a girl like this. "You all right blondie…?" Rose teased as he looked down at her with hazy eyes. The blond started to move his hips slowly at first has he let out small grunts and groans, feeling Rose suck him in every time he pulled out.

_We're gonna start a fire!_ _  
_We're gonna start a fire!_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

"Aah…. Mmhn…" Rose purred as she gripped the pillow under her head, "Reiner… Oh god…" her moans got louder and louder as his moments began to pick up, fueling the fire that was burning inside him. Rose could feel his cock pulse inside her, and each thrust sent shocks of pleasure through her spine as he filled her up just right.

_Here we go,_ _  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_ _

"R-Rose…!" Reiner gasped as his pace began to become more rapid and hard, the bed creaking underneath them as the head board started to knock against the wall, soon the once vacant room, which had become heated and muggy with the smell of sweat and lust filling the air, was overflowing with heated moans and the sound of sweat slicked skin slapping skin, as Reiner thrust his fat cock into Rose's tight entrance, in an almost animalistic way as the two called out to one another. The bed sounded like it would break under them as the headboard was now slamming against the wall.

_To the beat,_ _  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_ _

Reiner had pulled Rose close as he pounded her into the creaky mattress, his back starting to burn as she dragged her nailed against his skin, desperate to hold on till the end as he gripped the mattress tight, nearly tearing the fabric as he let out grunts and moans against the skin of Roses neck. They're necks and shoulders were covered in bites and hickeys that decorated they're skin with red love marks.

_Is this love_ _  
_Or,_   
_Just sexual desire,_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

The brunette could feel him start to grow insider her with each thrust, almost feeling like he would tear her apart, signaling that he was very close to his climax as her own body clamped around him tightly. "R-Rose…!" Reiner gasped into her ear breathlessly," I… I-Imma…" Rose nodded, "Me too…. Reiner…!"

With one final thrust, both college students let out their voices as they reached their climax together, Reiner thick seed pouring into her, and leaking onto the sweat dampened mattress beneath them.

_We're gonna start a fire!_ _  
_We're gonna start a fire!_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_   
_We're gonna start a fire!_ _

They're bodies soaked with sweat, and they're breathing rough, the two laid on the soiled bed panting as they held one another tightly.

…

As the night was brought to an end, people either went home or were past out on the ground somewhere. Bertholdt had offered to walk Sophie back to her dorm, since she couldn’t get a hold of her sister, but instead the black haired girl got a ride with her two friends, but not until she and Bertholdt exchanged numbed.

After that the tall brunette made sure all of his friends, other than Reiner who was who knows where, and Armin and Eren who were carried home by Mikasa, were back in the truck before driving them home for some much needed rest after being up till nearly sun rise. Luckily it was a weekend, so most of them could sleep all day if they wanted or needed to, because once the hangovers kick in, they’d have many regrets to groan about.

And so the year begins.


	2. Another Monday in College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cheap Alcohol and Celtic Music  
> Pairing: Canons x Ocs  
> Chapter: Another Monday in College  
> Category: Attack on Titan  
> Au: College  
> Word Count: 8,027  
> Rating:T  
> Summary:  
> Another week of campus life goes by, as it always does, friends hang out after class, and people worry about their school work. It's not easy being students for 4 more years, but they had learned to live with it, and have fun with it as well.

**October 6th**

The leaves had changed they're bright colors, and the air was crisp with the smell of autumn and a light fog was close to the ground, the campus grounds were a live with the sound of students talking and walking through the halls and outside grounds who were either headed to early morning classes or just out and about to kill time.

As the breeze blew in, you could smell the salt in the air from the ocean miles away, one of the perks of living in a city by the sea.

Anyone who was awake that Monday morning was doing something, or just being lazy college teens.

Armin, who wasn't usually an early riser, was busy making breakfast for his two house mates, nothing all that fancy, just eggs, bacon and some muffins Marco had bought the night before. After turning off the burner and setting the hot pans aside for a moment the small blond went to make sure his housemates were up, "Marco," Armin called out knocking on the door, "Are you up?" he asked taking off his light blue apron that had been protecting his Capt. America t-shirt from the popping grease.

"Yea," he heard his freckled roommate reply from the other side. "Alright breakfast is ready." The younger student told him, "Ok, thank you, I'll be out in a second. Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you set the table for me while I wake up Bertholdt?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Thanks' Marco," Armin smiled and walked over to his other housemate's room, which wasn't too far from they're room. "Bertholdt," Armin knocked on his door only to have it creak open relieving another creative sleep position. Before the year had started, he, Bertholdt and Marco had arranged to live together and spilt the rent 3 ways for a 2 bedroom apartment, Armin and Marco sharing the big room.

Bertholdt, who had probably fallen asleep at his work desk again, was on the ground in front of said desk, his shirt hanging off the side of his desk, fast asleep on his side with one leg in the air, rested against his desk chair and the other leg outside of his sweats pant leg. Rolling his blue eyes behind his black rimmed glasses, Armin took a picture of his friend before walking over to him to wake him up; he was always baffled as to how Bertholdt could get any sleep like that.

"Bertholdt," he gently shook the gentle giant as he drooled on the wood floor, still very much asleep. "Bertholdt..!" Armin said a little louder, he slept like a bear hibernating, "Bertholdt Hoover! Get Up!" the smaller teen shouted startling the other a bit, finally waking him up. Armin could be pretty loud when he wanted to be. Usually he'd just let the guy sleep, but he knew that Bertholdt had morning classes that day.

"Sorry to shout…" the blond apologized, but Bertholdt shook his head sleepily, "No… It's alright Armin…" Bertholdt yawned as he sat up. "Thank you for waking me up…"

"Well breakfast is ready," the blue eyed teen chuckled adjusting his glasses. "Ok, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you out there in a second," as the taller student started to put his pants back on the smaller blond chuckled as walked out to the kitchen to find his freckled friend finishing up with setting up the table.

"Thanks for the help Marco," Armin chirped smiling as he went to get the food from the stove.

"It was no trouble," Marco waved it off with a smile and sat down, "Are you going out with Mikasa and Eren for lunch today?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll ask them ahead of time and let you know."

"Well, if they don't have a problem with it, there's a nice café called Marley's Place that we can all go to in a group." The freckled student continued before Bertholdt caught his eye as the gentle giant walked in still a bit sleepy.

"What do you think Bertholdt?"

"About the café..?" the grey-green eyed student thought for a second, "Sure I can ask Annie and Reiner about it." Bertholdt told the two as he went to pour himself some coffee as the other two put food on they're plates.

"It opened two weeks ago; Mina work's there and says it's a nice place."

"I'll let the other's know and see if they're in." Armin smiled, it had been about a month since they all had lunch together as a big group.

At first it was a bit of an odd arrangement since Bertholdt use to live with Reiner, Connie and a few others, and of course before hand, it had been rare that the gentle giant wasn't in the shadow of the blonde's robust form. Though before the second year started they decided switched up they're living situations over the summer, now the hulking blond was in charge of looking after Eren, Connie and Jean, who, being new college attendees, needed to be looked after in they're first year.

Bertholdt hadn't minded all that much, he had gotten along with Armin and Marco since junior high, and who in turn, would follow the gentle giant around like ducklings whenever they got the chance to hang out together. Thinking about this, all three of them couldn't help but smile as they chatted around the table.

…

The two had slept together again, they're nights together were more often, and were like clock work. They held one another through the whole night, and even as the morning sun light peaked through the curtains, they were peacefully asleep under the warm bundle of blankets.

But the peace was torn apart as a cell phone rang with a loud violin sound for the ring tone, echoing through the room waking one of two people up with a groan. She pushed her curly brown locks out of her face as she reached to the bed side table to find her phone as the ringing continued.

 _Six o'clock already_  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissin' Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream

"Jesus Christ…" Rose groaned as her movements woke up the person who had been holding her. It was 6 in the damn morning, who could be texting her that early…?!

"What is it…?" Reiner yawned still half asleep as the brunette looked at her cell's glowing screen, "It's Sophie…" Rose yawned as she sat up reading the text. Reiner sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders with a chuckle. "Wondering where you are again..?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yea," Rose typed in her reply as Reiner read it over her shoulder, "'Picked up a John last night'?" the blond raised a brow, "C'mon your still referring to me like that…?" the freckled girl chuckled as he gave her a displeased look. "Yea and?" she asked chuckling.

 _But I can't be late_  
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made

Reiner sighed, knowing she was just messing with him, "Jeez girls are so mean…" he sighed before kissing her neck."Anyways… come back to bed…" he yawned, still sleepy as Rose smiled and kissed his temple, "Sorry, I can't," the brunette apologized, "Maybe next time."

The blond let out a disapproving grunt and wrapped his arms around her waist, "C'mon, we should spend the day together," he groaned as Rose pulled out of his arms leaving the warmth of the bed they had shared and started to gather her clothes which had been tossed around the floor. "We never really hang out…" he added rubbing his neck.

"I really can't," she told him as she slipped on her underwear, "I promised my sister we'd go out today since neither of us have classes." The blond watched as she continued getting dressed, though she ended up taking one of his shirts because her's had gotten… dirty. "We're going to have an early lunch together, since I have afternoon classes.

 _It's just another manic Monday_  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day

"Than we can hang out together," Reiner argued, intent on being able to spend more time with her, "I haven't gotten the chance to get to meet her yet."

_It's just another manic Monday_

"No way," Rose refused stubbornly as she used her fingers to comb out her messy curls, "I know you like petite girls, if you hang out with us today you'll go an fall in love with her." she didn't actually think that would happen, but she did enjoy teasing Reiner like crazy. The golden eyed student let out a low growl, "I'm kidding," Rose laughed pinching his nose making the blond flinch, "I'll talk to her about it, and we can set up a day were we can hang out, alright?" she let go and he nodded, "Alright, but I'm holding you to that."

"I know," she kissed his head as she cupped his cheek tenderly; "I'll text you later." Rose told him as she turned to leave.

 _Have to catch an early train_  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an air-o-plane

"Bye…" he sighed as he watched her walk out of the room, hopefully she could sneak out before his housemates could spot her, it's not that they were trying to be secretive; Rose just enjoyed the idea of being sneaky, wanting to see how long it would take them to find out. But as he watched her leave he noticed something, "Hey Wait! That's my football jersey! I need that!"

"Don't worry; I'll give it back later!" Rose laughed as she broke into a speed walk, a big smile on her face as she heard the blond groan in response. "If I remember," he though he heard her mutter, but he wasn't sure.

**A bit later…**

_I still couldn't make it on time_  
'Cause it takes me so long  
Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear

After getting dressed in a light pink dress with three filly white layers under the skirt, to keep warm, pulling on an olive green jacket, that was two sizes too big, along with brown winter boots and white stockings, the younger sister trotted down to the café excitedly, occasionally stopping to take pictures of the scenery on the way.

Using her phone as a mirror the girl checked her hair to see if it was still in a half bun to keep her hair back. For some reason her hair wouldn't cooperate this morning… She really wished it was the weekend, not really that big of a Monday fan to be honest, especially since she had a feeling she'd be spending most of that day alone after meeting her sister.

After arriving Sophie waited at a table for two, having already taken the pictures needed and was enjoying some warm milk tea while waiting for her sister. The café was bigger than she though, but was well decorated for the time of year, it was relaxing, and she had gotten a few great shots. She only hoped Rose was in a good mood, she wasn't very fun to talk to if she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "I hope she at least enjoys this place," She sighed playing with a lock of her hair.

_Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there_

The black haired girl perked up when the little bell over the glass door made a little ringing sound as Rose walked in, making her sister smile, the sound of her hard soled high heel boots click against the hard floor as she walked over.

"Oh hey sis-" Sophie's smile dropped, "what happened to ya?" Rose was rubbing her neck and glanced up at her little sister looking a bit tired as she walked, but at least she had taken a shower and gotten dressed before coming.

Rose chuckled as she walked over and sat down "the john" the brunette joked. "An' meh tattoos are burning a little... I'll need to look 'em over later," she said taking off her jacket revealing a red wool sweater dress with a white rose pattern along the bottom.

 _It's just another manic Monday_  
Wish it were Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day

"I told ya you shoulda stayed 'ome last night…" Sophie sighed shaking her head, "Oh and I ordered you a coffee, just how ya like it," Rose hugged her sister smiling, "Best lil' sister ever." Sophie smiled and hugged back, "An I know, but ye know how I am mostly. I swear Erwin's gotten a few more grey hairs," she added as she leaned back in the seat, her arm draped round her sister's shoulders.

_It's just another manic Monday_

"Please tell me ya made sure this 'on didn't have aids or somethin…" Sophie hugged her side giving her look that was both worried and annoyed, now days you never know after all.

"Ya know I worry about ya…" she added frowning. Rose was in no means a slut, but she never had a long term boyfriend, mostly bed buddies, and random guys she picked up at bars.

"Nah he's clean, don worry." she chuckled reassuring the smaller student, "But ya know…" Rose's face fell a bit, "I worry about you too…."

 _All of the nights_  
Why did my lover have to pick last night  
To get down?

Sophie looked at her baffled, "Me? Why?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

_(Last night, last night)_

"Cause, you're me lil sister," Rose stated as if that was the only answer

Sophie gave her a look behind her black bangs, "I swear…" the smaller girl's voice had a warning vibe ringing in it,"If it's about me being too caught up is school work again-" the younger sister growled, sending a chill up her sister's spine. The older student kind of shrunk back from her sister. Hey she was a meek little fawn but Sophie could be scary occasionally.

Sophie sighed, school work, her go to excuse for not being social, and staying single, Rose knew that pretty well, and that's what bugged her.

 _Doesn't it matter_  
That I have to feed the both of us  
Employment's down

"Ya know I'm gonna get you together with someone eventually," The irish woman threatened leaning on her sisters head with one arm grin plastered on her freckled face, "what new pictures have ya got ta show?"

Sophie held up her camera and showed her the pics scrolling through them

Rose watched attentively leaning against the table as she did so

"I'll need ta do some photo editin' for lightin' problems, but other than that I think these turned out ok."

"They did which is no surprise yer a great photographer," Rose beamed proudly, making her little sister blush as she started to sip her tea again with a bashful look on her face; at that rose gave a laugh and drank her coffee going over different digital effects on Sophie's camera, careful not to mess the pictures up.

_He tells me in his bedroom voice  
"C'mon honey, let's go make some noise"_

"By the way I've been meanin ta ask," the younger irish girl asked curiously, "Is it the same guy? The one ye were just with I mean; your nights have been like clock work lately…" Rose raised a brow, wondering what brought this on.

_Time it goes so fast  
(When you're having fun)_

"Usually they're so random," her sister said answering the unasked question, "'m never sure who to call…" Rose choked a little and chuckled nervously, feeling as though she had been caught, Sophie had a few numbers of the guys the freckled brunette hung out with at bars and such, and could call them if she couldn't reach her sister. "An it's a lil odd for you to see the same guy on a regular basis like this…"

 _It's just another manic Monday_  
I wish it were Sunday 'Cause that's my fun day  
I don't have to run day

"Y-Yea... it's been the same guy..." her full lips curled into a smile, "I 'unno he's different that's for sure," the taller student stuttered blushing as waitress came back to ask them what they would like. After skimming over the menu Rose decided, since Sophie already knew what she wanted. "An English muffin will do just fine m'lady," The older Evergreen smiled seductively. Eh she was straight but it was still nice to make someone day with her unique charm.

_It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday_

A chill went up the waitress spine as Sophie tried not to laugh, letting out a snort at the lady's expression. "And I'll have the scrambled egg and bacon sandwich, turkey bacon please," the waitress nodded as Rose put the menu back. Rose sent another smile at the waitress and turned back to talk her sister once she was sure the waitress was okay and had everything down, though for a second rose felt like she was forgetting something, what was it?

Rose scratched her freckled nose in thought before it came to her, "Oh ay, the guy I've been with wants to meet ye," Sophie flinched, going pale, having that look on her face like she had just been told something horrifying.

_'Cause that's my fun day  
It's just a manic Monday_

"I know we're close, but he realizes we're not like "that" right...?" Rose realized Sophie was recalling that one guy, Rose remembered who, but could care less about his name, who had actually wanted the three of them to be like that, probably to fulfill some kind of fantasy.

Rose gagged and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Oh god I hope he ain't like that other dude..!" the brunette let out an annoyed groan, guys like that were a pain in the ass to deal with. "College guys... I swear..." Sophie shook her head, having come into contact with a few of said guys. "Aye..." Rose had a sweat drop going down her temple as she rubbed her neck wish they were easier to avoid. Come to think of it though, shouldn't guys avoid them because they're the dean's goddaughters...? Or were they like that because they think they'll get a free pass...? That was irritating to think about.

Rose sighed she was regretting getting involved with that blond as that dread set in after those thoughts filled her head, she didn't know Reiner all that well after all. Sure she came across confident and all but she still had doubts. Only her sister knew that though.

"Do ya think that guy just thinks since I'm the dean's daughter he'd get a free pass...?" Rose asked slouching in her seat, it was possible after all. "I 'ave no idea; guys are such idjits an complex at the same time it gives me a headache just thinkin' bout it..." The older sister giggled at this, "Thanks Soph.."

"Oh, speakin of blondes, 'ave you seen Erwin 'round as of late..?" she asked, and Sophie shook her head, "I think he's still caught up with that complain that was filed two days ago," Rose's eyes widened a bit, "I think it's botherin him something fierce."

"Me an you will 'ave ta corner him later and ask what's wrong," Rose decided and her sister nodded, "But we should make sure Ilse and Peaure ain't around, you know how they can get…" the photographer warned, her friends were both nice people, and never tried to misplace blame or grief on anyone, but every now and again, they could jump the gun by accident, reporters are as they are after all.

"Aye, Erwin doesn't need that kinda grief if this really is eating at him."

Both flinched when they heard the clank of they're plates of food being set on the table top in front of them.

The two looked at each other and giggled, feeling silly for getting startled like that. "Well… we should eat, than we can walk 'round the mall after this." Rose sighed smiling and the two started to eat.

…

 _It's been one week since you looked at me_  
Cocked your head to the side and said, "I'm angry."  
Five days since you laughed at me saying,  
"Get back together come back and see me."

The group met at the café like they had planned a little before noon rolled around since most morning classes let out around that time, Mikasa and Sasha being the first ones to arrive at the cafe. Though due to her excitement to eat, Sasha had bumped into a taller brunette girl on the way into the restaurant, while Mikasa followed behind calmly, and the two told them there would be more arriving.

 _Three days since the living room_  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry

 _Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss

Not long after Reiner, Bertholdt, and Marco showed up, than Connie, Armin, Eren, and Jean who had just finished with afternoon classes. Ymir and Historia were the last to show up after Annie, who managed to escape Hitch, thanks to Mina distracting her.

Once seated, and after ordering everyone started talking about they're week, from small things that happened in class to things reposted on social media as they're food and drinks were served to them.

 _I like the sushi_  
'Cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes

 _Because I'm all about value_  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through

"-and than the professor accidently flipped to a pic of his wrinkly wife and him at the beach during the slide show!" Jean laughed talking about an event that happened in his class a week before. "You gotta be kidding me..!" Reiner snorted trying not to laugh too loud, as Ymir laughed without a care, an arm draped around her girlfriends dainty shoulders, "I kid you not big guy," the leaner student chuckled taking a drink of his soda.

"Is photography class going well Historia?" Bertholdt asked, the blond angel was one of the few people he had an easy time talking to. "Yea, I'm glad I changed majors, business isn't really my thing." the tiny blond chirped happily, "And there's this girl in my glass who's really helpful and sweet." Historia added before she started talking about a food drive she was participating in.

"So I was thinking this weekend I'd go down to the mall," Armin chirped to Mikasa after he finished chattering about aquatic animals and the ocean, "My favorite stores having a sale," the blond had an excited smile spread across his face, his baby blue eyes sparkling, "and I've already paid my share of this months rent, so I have some spending money."

 _Gonna make a break and take a fake_  
I'd like a stinking aching shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know

 _That vertigo is gonna grow_  
'Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

"Sound like fun, but I have a test to study for," the half Asian girl sighed, and Armin's face dropped a bit into a slightly sad smile, "Oh, alright, maybe next time?" his smile widened again when his friend nodded. "We can go with you Armin," his freckles housemate added happily as Bertholdt nodded. Thing about those three were that they were affectionate friends in general, so of course Armin was happy and felt more comfortable clothes shopping with them.

 _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?

"Ok, than it's a shopping day!" the blond said excitedly as his two house makes smiled.

"Hey Annie, how are things in your classes?" Marco asked her when he noticed she was reading a book for her criminal justice class. "As well as they can be," the blond muttered before taking a bite of her cheese burger. "Doesn't help that Hitch keep's pestering me to go clubbing with her though."

 _Well, you soon will_  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said, "You're crazy."

"That's too bad, but I'm sure you'll do great by the time you graduate." The brown eyed teen smiled and Annie just kept reading. "Plus Hitch isn't so bad," he added and she gave him a look, "You're only able to say that because your can put up with people like her and him more easily…" the blond gave a pointing look at Jean who didn't hear. "C'mon that's not very nice," he chuckled awkwardly, but he didn't deny it was the truth, especially since the pushy girl liked to hang out with him too.

 _Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault_  
 _not a moment too soon_  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry

Small conversations like that were passed around the table till the food was brought to the table. Soon everyone was eating happily and sharing bites of they're food, as well as trying to keep Sasha from stealing food off they're plates as they continued they're chats.

 _Chickity China the Chinese chicken_  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison

I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

"Sasha…" the gluttonous brunette flinched and turned to Mikasa slightly scared, but instead the half asian held out her buttered bisect, "You can have this, if you stop bothering everyone," Sasha had that look on her face she always had when people offered her they're food. "Thanks Mika!" she chirped happily accepting it before she began to munch on the flaky and fluffy buttered bisect happily, making Connie laugh.

 _Like Kurosawa I make mad films_  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs

But after looking away from the girl sitting next to him, the smaller of the two looked at Reiner, remembering something, "By the way Reiner," Connie mumbled with a mouth full of fried chicken, "I thought I saw the dean's daughter sneak out of the house this morning…," the gray haired teen grinned, "the one with the red eyes." The hulking blond choked on his coffee, "What's up with that?" the shorter student asked chuckling at Reiner's reaction, why did he and Sasha enjoy stirring things up?

"Nothing's up with that, I've just been spending nights with her…" Reiner blushed averting his eyes.

 _Just so my arms aren't always flying off the back-swing_  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

"Seriously? That girl's terrifying," Jean chuckled as he took a bite out of his salad. "I mean, I'd understand if it was her younger sister, but that chick?"

"You really do have a thing for freckles hu?" Sasha teased and Jean threatened to rip her scrunchy out if she didn't shut her mouth, a deep red blush covering his face. Jean acted like a bisexual who was in the closet, but it was painfully obvious he had a "special" friendship with Marco.

 _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

"Rose isn't that bad, sure she can be a little mean or scary, but she's actually really nice," Reiner told them blushing, honestly, Reiner did find Rose to be a bit scary, especially when she's mad, but she was more like a mama bear rather than some brute of a girl. "C'mon, you're really serious?" Jean pressed on still skeptical, "Reiner she's the dean's goddaughter."

 _It's been one week since you looked at me_  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said, "I'm sorry."  
Five days since I laughed at you and said,  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"You mean other than walking on thin ice? Dude I know she has a killer body," he pressed on taking a drink of his soda, "And from what I've heard she's awesome in bed, but she really gets around-" Reiner shouted slamming a hand on the table startling most of his friends, "Jean, just drop it!"

 _Three days since the living room_  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry

The blond wasn't sure why he was getting to hot tempered about this, usually he could deal with Jean smart ass attitude and bad mouth, but for some reason, he was getting mad, and after looking at the surprised faces around him, he got up. "I'mma go…" Reiner sighed as he pulled out the money for his meal and left, ignoring his friends as they shouted after him. Bertholdt being the only one to get up and go after him.

 _It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry_  
It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

"Nice going horseface," Eren hissed annoyed, but before Jean could snip back at him Marco intervened, "C'mon you guys, no fighting..!" the freckled boy whined getting between them, yet again.

…

Sophie scrolled through her pictures as she laid on her bed a little bored, rose had gone to see if she could get Erwin to talk with her, and now the youngest was alone.

As she scrolled through the pictures she came across one she had taken of the honor roll trio, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, and she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't really talked to Bertholdt since the party, though she saw him in passing on the campus, and she would greet him with a smile, even if they didn't say more then a "hello" to one another all day, Sophie was still happy to see him, and finally be able to talk to him. He made butterflies flutter in her belly every time. Though his shy, quiet personality, really reminded her of a sheep, or maybe an alpaca? Though now that she thought about it, Reiner was like a lion, so big a fierce looking, she was so intimidated just looking at him from across the way. She was kinda happy she never had to talk to him…

Than there was Annie, who was so quiet when ever she saw the three together, but Sophie thought she was actually very cute too, she reminded her of a rabbit, especially with how tiny she looked compared to her two friends. "Just like me…" Sophie squealed softly, a pink blush covering her cheeks, just thinking about it. She really enjoyed people who were here height.

Though the party was hardly the first time she had ever seen the trio, just the first time she had ever talked to one of them, it was a big campus but a small world, especially since the three of them were in the college Honor Roll program, things like that don't really stay quiet when your guardian is dean of the school. Sophie had even found Bertholdt intimidating at one time, which despite finding him rather handsome, made her extremely nervous to even approach him, much less speech to him. But during the party, when eh had spilled his drink on himself, Sophie took the chance to talk to him.

So in the end, she and the gentle giant had talked a lot, and Bertholdt talked mostly about his childhood friends, and from what she heard about the two, as well as what she learned about him, Sophie wasn't surprised the three were honor students, it kind of made her jealous though, to think about how close they were.

"I wonda…" Sophie said to herself, "Could I ever have friends like that…?" she loved Ilse and Peaure, but it wasn't like they were close knit like Bertholdt and his friends. There was of course Genevieve and Christopher, who she had known since high school, but those two were usually off doing they're own thing.

Her mind wondered to other things, she had heard Bertholdt was on the dance team, and the freckled girl couldn't help but blush, "I bet he's a wonderful dancer…" she squealed just thinking about as she hugged her big teddy bear, which stopped a moment later, a frown replacing her smile. The more she thought of him, the more she doubted he'd ever look at her the way she saw him looking at Annie…

Annie was so pretty, and from what Sophie saw during the rare time she was at the gym the same time as her, the blond girl was stronger than she appeared, she heard it when ever the work out room would echo from the sound of her powerful kicks bouncing off the walls. It was no wonder Bertholdt looked at her like that. It always seemed when ever she liked someone, they were always, always looking at someone else. Sophie slapped her self, both physically, and mentally. "Stop It! You Idjit! Stop It! Stop It! This Isnt elping!" she shouted to herself with each smack she gave both her cheeks.

When she finally slapped those thought's from her head, as well as turning them a slight red, the freckled girl groaned and started rolling around her bed, wishing there was something to do to distract her, she needed a distraction, after the lunch she and her sister shared, the day had become very dull very fast, and it wasn't like she had any friends out side of her blog friends, and her old schoolmates, but they were busy, so what now…?

She was thinking too much again. Which happened when she was bored, thinking about everything too much, and thinking about too many things that would make her depressed, she was going to give herself anxiety again if she wasn't careful. Glancing down, she let out a shaking breath as she traced her fingers over the wrist band she always wore. And the room went very quiet.

Soon her phone buzzed in with a rather annoying tone, making her jolt as the tone smashed the silence in the room. After fishing it out of her sweater pocket and looking at the caller I.D. the black haired girl answered her phone. "Dia dhuit? _(hello?)_ "

[Sophie? Sorry to call, are you busy?]

"No, just going over my pictures," Sophie answered, "What's up Historia?" she asked. Historia was a classmate of her's, who majored in both photography and film.

[Can I borrow your notes? Please?] the blond begged on the other end. [Mine got ruined…]

"Sure, sure, I'll make you a copy of them and bring them over," Sophie smiled, she was happy to help, but honestly in the back of her mind she felt like she coddled her classmate to much, if it wasn't one thing, it was another, though at the moment, her sweet little voice was like a siren song. Why did she have to have such a big weakness for cute things…?

[Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!]

"Think nothing of it." Sophie smiled, she sounded so happy, but as she hung up, the girl realized she had ended up coddling the girl, yet again.

"…How many times has something like this happened again…?"

…

**5min before…**

Historia decided to review her notes really quick, to make sure she had everything, her older sister, Frieda, had made a big deal about her switching classes, and warned her not to get careless even if it was an easier class; after all, she had told her she needed to stand on her own. Because apparently, Historia was often, unknowing spoiled by everyone around her, especially by Ymir.

Taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake the small blond slowly scanned the pink writing, trying to recall that weeks assignment, determined to do well, until-

With a thud and a tink sound a splash of cola soaked the pink writing causing the ink run as the blond girl squeaked, jumping back surprised. "My notes!" she whined in disappointment. Sasha quickly sat back down; having accidently bumped the table when she was trying to take Connie's food.

Holding back a whine, the blond girl instinctively took out her phone, and called the first person who came to mind, at that very moment.

[Dia dhuit?] was the hello she was greeted with when the call on the other end was picked up.

"Sophie? Sorry to call, are you busy?"

…

"Reiner!" the tall student shouted as he chased after his friend, "Reiner, wait up!" Bertholdt shouted catching up to him, and after grabbing his arm, the blond athlete stopped, "Talk to me, what happened in there?" it was rare for Reiner to raise his voice in such an angry way at his friends of all people.

"It's nothing…" the blond sighed. "That's BS and you know it!" Bertholdt told him, "Dude, talk to me…"

"I dunno…" Reiner sighed again, "I didn't like how Jean was talking about her…"

"Jean was just talking crap ag-"

"I don't care!" Bertholdt flinched. "I don't want anyone to talk about Rose like she's some cheap whore!"

"Because She Isn't!" Reiner stated with a firm belief. "I believe your Reiner; you don't have to shout…" Bertholdt put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Sorry Bert…" the blond apologized sighing.

Now days, especially in college and high school, you hear people slut shame others for the smallest thing, it can be for a rumor, out of jealousy, or for the stupid reason of being rejected. He had to nearly bite his tongue off the other day at practice when one of his teammates began bragging like a jackass about how Rose let him do whatever he wanted with her.

Rose had boundaries, and never let anyone cross them, no matter what, so he knew for a fact that guy had been lying, and almost called him out on it.

Why did it make him so mad though? He was a protective person, always had been, everyone's big brother. Maybe it was because he knew the real Rose behind the thorns she used to protect herself, and he hated for her to get persecuted for the dumbest shit.

Being a college student is even more stress inducing than he imagined…

…

**October 13th**

The trio walked through the mall, the smallest of the three walking between the taller two happily holding they're arms. Armin felt a lot safer when he wasn't shopping alone, so he was glad Marco and Bertholdt had his back, after all, not everyone was ok with even a cute boy wearing girl's clothes.

The three had already finished at the store Armin had wanted to go to, the blond boy's style was more along the lines of cute dressed and longs skirts. Honestly, if you had asked him in Junior High if he would ever enjoy dressing in girls clothes, he probably would have said no, that was until Mina and Hannah pretty much turned him into they're dress up doll. But the blond teen had long before had a taste for cute things, especially if they were kittens or sea animals.

"So which store do you wanna go to next?" Marco asked his blond friend, who was having fun with the new dress he was currently wearing, the sea blue fabric really went with his eyes and skin tone. Armin thought it over.

"How about Victoria's Secret?" he chirped blushing, and the other two were a bit stunned, and just the thought of all that frilly under clothes made them both blush. "U-Uh, sure..." Bertholdt stuttered bashfully, "Than let's go!"

Before they knew it the three of them were walking around the store full of sexy clothing. The two taller students' were blushing from slight embarrassment, though Armin had no reason to be, since everyone there probably thought he was a girl. Though closest thing Armin had worn to girl underwear were black briefs, he never liked the way boxers felt, and he wanted to try wearing something different. They were amazed by all the different styles and colors, from pink with frilly black lacing and poka-dots to blue with white pin stripes, Bertholdt felt a bit dirty for staring.

"Hey Marco!" Armin smiled trotting over to his freckled friend, "I think his would look good on you," he chirped with a teasing smile as he held up a pair of royal blue silk panties lined with a frilly black lace, causing the other's face to turn bright red. "W-W-W-Why!? Why would you say that!?" Marco stuttered as his voice started to rise out of complete embarrassment.

"Because," the blond chirped, "I think Jean would like it, don't you?"

The freckled boy couldn't help but think it over.

And by the time he made his decision, both teens were leaving the store with a bag from the store, "I can't believe I did that…" Marco sighed as he reflected on what he had just done.

Armin had ushered him into the changing room to try on the panties, and at first he wasn't really going to put them on, but the more he looked at them, the more he started to wonder how Jean would react if he saw him wearing them, and it kind…

Excited him…

Especially after seeing himself in them. And currently, he had yet to regret his purchase, and instead tried to suppress the excited smile that wanted to curl his lips. "Too bad you didn't get anything, Bertholdt," Armin said with a happy smile, making the quiet giant blush.

"Why would I buy something!? I'm not into that kinda thing!" the tall brunette tried not to shout as his already blushing face reddened more.

"I'm just kidding, calm down," The blond laughed, he seemed like such an angel, but Armin could be so, well, Armin. That was the only way either of the taller teens could describe him…

…

**At work…**

Jean and Sasha were on break, they both worked at a French, Italian restaurant as precooks due to them both being culinary majors, and luckily, potato girl managed to restrain any and all urge to stuff her face with the ingredients.

The student with two hair tones let out a relieved sigh as he pulled out his box of cigarettes, though Marco always urged him to stop, "I hope I get promoted to chef soon, if I half to hear one more crack about being a pre cook Imma stab someone…" he groaned as Sasha munched on a steamed potato she managed to swipe, downing it like she had been starved. "You and Eren get mad too easy," she mumbled with food in her mouth.

"Don't compare me to that crazy jackass."

It wasn't long before his phone buzzed, "Armin, what does he want…?" Jean asked opening the txt.

**[Check out what Marco bought]**

Than a pick showed up on the screen making the student choke on his tobacco smoke, as a dark blush covered his face.

"Oooooh!" Sasha looked over his shoulder.

"Mind You Own God damn Business!" He shouted at her making a grab for the scrunchy that held her hair back. "Jean Got A Boner!" the girl laughed.

**…**

After receiving Jean's reply Armin smiled as Marco asked him with a slight blush on his face, "What did he say?" he was pretty nervous, and excited, "He loves it," the blond chuckled knowing the copper haired student had probably popped a boner.

Teasing people was fun.

**…**

"Hey Annie!" A shrill voice chirped as the blond girl kept kicking the sandbag, "What now Hitch?" she asked as she kept up with her kicks, "Me and Mina were going to go to a bar tonight? Wanna join?" the copper haired girl asked smiling as she was followed over by Mina.

"Nah, not really interested." The blond said stopping. "Course not, anything fun isn't on your radar," Hitch snickered teasingly, "Your too wrapped up in school work and practicing your kicking, what's up with that?"

"Oh right, you're a military brat, I keep forgetting, school work and training, that's how your wired." Annie rolled her eyes. "Even your hairs always boring, least you could do is wear a cute hair tie or something. Ok, yes she was from a military family, yes those were the things drilled into her mind ever since she lost her mom and her father came back paranoid, but wasn't like she wanted to do it. "Hitch stop it, your being a brat again." Mina told her punching her arms.

Annie sighed, she had just been taught to be ready for a fight, just like how she was taught to always keep her hair tied back, but there was no use in explaining that, because Hitch wouldn't understand. "On second thought… maybe I will go." And it's not like she had anything better to do anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Manic Monday  
> One Week by Barenaked Ladies (weird group name..)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post more with this au, though they might not all be as long as this one.  
> Song used is Start a Fire by Ryan Star


End file.
